


The Beauty That Is Us

by KLynn91



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLynn91/pseuds/KLynn91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick story I wrote set during the end of the season three finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“This is all I ever wanted for you, Will” He hears Hannibal say barely above a whisper. “For both of us” 

Will looks up into Hannibal’s face. He finally sees, finally understands. Even while loosing blood from his wounds with the Dragon Will can’t help but feel a rush. Killing Garret Jacob Hobbs didn’t feel anywhere close to this. He felt powerful, even as the pain from his wounds finally hit him. For the first time in his life Will Graham felt like he was really himself, not the quiet, awkward man who had trouble relating to people who helped catch criminals for the FBI but a man who was finally recognizing that there was a darkness in him and for Will, in this moment that was just fine.

Gazing back at Hannibal, the only man who would ever understand what Will was feeling, the only man who had ever really understood him completely. 

With a smile gracing his lips he replied “It’s beautiful” 

Hannibal looked at Will incredulously, he couldn’t believe that it had finally happened. Will had not only given in to his darker side and instead of shunning it like he had in the past Will seemed to finally be embracing it. It was almost too good to be true.

Will interrupted Hannibal’s thoughts by shakily grabbing onto him and weakly putting his arms around Hannibal’s neck in an intimate embrace. Hannibal was almost struck dumb by the gesture. After so many years of pinning after Will, finally the man that had managed to ensnare Hannibal’s affections was here in his arms. 

Breathing in the scent of Will’s hair he savored the moment as Will rested his head on Hannibal’s chest listening to the sound of his heart beating quickly. If Will was a fool he would have assumed it was due to fight with caused such a physical reaction to the aptly named Chesapeake Ripper but he knew better. He knew long before he had posed the question to Dr. Du Maurier that Hannibal was in love with him, he had just needed to someone else confirm it to help with his own feelings towards Hannibal. He had been in love with Hannibal ever since the Randal Tier incident and fell even more so while pursuing Hannibal across Europe. 

“We can’t live without each other” Will finally spoke raising his head to look into Hannibal’s face. 

Hannibal gazed at will with a look of something near to affection and nodded. Gripping onto to Hannibal more tightly Will pulled them over the cliff falling, almost endlessly towards the water below. 

The last thing Will remembered before hitting the water was the feeling of Hannibal holding him tightly before the feeling of water invading his lungs and everything going black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fall.

The feeling of falling, though seeming endless was very brief. Once they hit the ocean Will passed out instantly. Hannibal, despite having been shot, managed to keep himself conscious and keep his hold on Will. Even if they were to one day go out together in a blaze of glory it would not be like this. Not especially after they were finally fully revealed to each other.

Holding on to Will’s unconscious form, Hannibal managed to keep himself and Will above the waves, though they were being pulled hard by the current. In the distance, about a hundred feet back from the shore he could see what looked like the outline of a small house, a bungalow by the appearance of it, mostly only used in the summer, which would most likely make it uninhabited this late in the season. Gathering what little strength he had left, Hannibal was able to swim for the shore line. 

Finally stepping out of the ocean waves, pulling Will with him, Hannibal headed towards the direction of the house. It was small, only one story with three steps that led up to the front door connected by a small porch area. 

Not wanting to wake Will up by dragging him up the stairs, Hannibal somehow managed to lift Will up into his arms to carry him up. The door was locked but reaching up above the door while still holding onto will, he managed to find a small key at the top of the door frame. Though not surprised, he was relieved when the key turned in the doorknob with a soft click. 

Upon entering the front door he found him self in a sparsely furnished living room, which helped to create the illusion that the room was bigger than it really was. With a small day sofa pressed against one wall with a matching recliner next to it. On the opposite wall there was a large mirror, and in the center of the room a small glass coffee table. While the sofa did looked comfortable it was too small for Will to lie on so Hannibal made a quick dash down the hallway that connected to the living room in the direction of what he assumed was a bedroom.

While not overly feminine, Hannibal could tell the room was normally occupied by a woman due to the pail yellow wallpaper and paintings of the ocean on the walls. There was a queen sized bed sitting right in the middle of the room, which was perfect for Will to rest on. Gently placing Will in the bed and covering him with the thick white blanket that was already laid out on the bed. Sitting down on the bed next to Will, Hannibal brush his hand through will’s hair. He looked pail and gaunt, and was just starting to shiver. Hannibal then moved his hand to the gash on Will’s cheek. Unfortunately it would scar his angelic face, a thought which filled Hannibal with rage. Just the idea of someone other than himself leaving any kind of mark on Will’s body made him wish that he could bring Dollarhyde back from the dead just so he could kill him again. 

Besides the bed there was also a dresser right next to the bedroom door . Looking through the drawers Hannibal was able to find a stitching needle and thread. Though not the ideal way to bandage himself and Will, It would have to do for now. 

Walking back into the living room, Hannibal looked into the mirror while lifting his shirt While Will’s wounds were serious they were not life threatening, Hannibal’s had the potential to be if he did not close up the wound before infection set in. After sterilizing the needle with peroxide he found in the bathroom across from the bedroom Hannibal performed the delicate task of closing up his wounds. all without the help of any kind of pain relief. 

Once he had managed to clean and close up his wounds he returned to the bedroom Will occupied to stitch up his. Once he had sewn up the gash on Will’s face and making him as comfortable as he could, Hannibal took to searching for the kitchen. Just because they were on the run, not the first time for him but new for Will, did not mean they had to starve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer to post than I wanted. School and life got in the way. Anyway let me know what you guys think, Good or bad. I was originally going to make this a two chapter story but I have a bunch of ideas to continue this for longer. So we'll see where it goes.


	3. Planning

Retracing his steps Hannibal walked back toward the living room, taking a left from there he found himself in the kitchen. Not expecting to find anything, at least any food of the non human kind anywhere near to what he was he use to, he set about something that could be considered somewhat edible. 

While the fridge was empty, the cupboards were well stocked with all kinds of canned foods. In any other circumstance Hannibal would have sneered at such poor fare but as the old saying goes “Beggars can’t be choosers” and unfortunately he was in the position of said beggar. 

Taking a pan down from the rack that hang above the cooking range Hannibal started to cook an an off brand soup he mourned that it could not be anywhere near the quality of that which he fed Will in Venice but then it was not so much for himself but for the unconscious man in the next room. Will had alway been a scarce eater before he had been eviscerated and he couldn’t imagine that changing too.

Leaving the soup to simmer for the moment Hannibal took a seat at the breakfast nook in the corner, there he began to plan as to what the next step was. Though he still wanted to show Will Venice, unfortunately for now, it would have to wait. Even if Jack Crawford and the rest of the FBI believed they survived the fall, Venice would most likely be the first place they would look. France was a possibility or maybe even Germany but for the moment neither one nor the many other places in Europe seemed be safe enough for him and Will to lay low in. England was a possibility or maybe Germany but none of them captured his attention the way Venice did. The city was very much like Will Himself. Unique, beautiful, and there seemed to be Something about it that called to Hannibal's soul. Hannibal took a moment to mourn for it was likely he would not be able to show the magnificent city to Will, at least not anytime soon. 

There was always... Hannibal had to stop himself mid thought he couldn't, wouldn't return to the place that played a part in releasing the monster that he was, but even so Hannibal could admit that the memories of that place were too painful, even for him. No matter what anyone said he loved Misha. As much as he could love anyone, she was a light that penetrated the darkness that surrounded him. Her ending was... unfortunate but it was because of her that he was able to survive and for that he would always honor her. But could he return to that place? His home? His childhood home? Once he had left he vowed never to return again but now it seemed his only safe haven for Will and himself. If only temporary. The house itself was large but extremely isolated. It was difficult to reach even by the main road, which could buy them some time if they were discovered there. 

Even with his and possibly's Will’s pictures everywhere, getting there shouldn't be too difficult. After all Will had found him by taking a boat he owned and sailing it across the ocean, and by himself at that. Hannibal was sure once got back his strength he could certainly do it again. 

Hannibal had escaped the clutches of the FBI before and went on to create a new life for himself, he knew it could be done again, but this time he was taking Will with him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry my lovely readers that this took longer to update than I wanted. I've recently been distracted by another fic I'm working on, but fear not, this will get finished. 
> 
> Until then you guys can come visit me on my Tumblr, where I will give updates on when new chapters for my stories will be up. -https://www.tumblr.com/blog/klynn91


End file.
